Chadros Higelyges
|image= | |jname=茶ひげ |rname=''Chahige'' |ename=Brownbeard |first=Chapter 581; Episode 490 |affltion=His own crew; Boss of Centaur Patrol Unit |ocupation=Pirate (former); Captain (former) |bounty= 80,060,000}} 80 million to Basil Hawkins.}} |jva=Yasuhiko Tokuyama; Kazunari Tanaka (Episode 511+) |extra1= }} Brownbeard is a New World pirate. After Whitebeard's death he went off and took control of Foodvalten, one of the New World islands formerly under his protection. At some point over the next two years, he quit being a pirate and now resides on Punk Hazard and acts as the boss of the Centaur Patrol Unit which guards part of the island. Appearance Brownbeard is a very large, overweight man who appears to be roughly twice the height and four times the width of a normal human. He possesses a long brown beard, with three distinctly kept braids, as well as a mustache. He wears a large coat, over an open shirt, that seems to only reach to his shoulders. He leaves his chest bare, with something that appears to be a large wrestling belt with his jolly roger on it. His hair appears to come out of the top of his tricorne, and is braided back. After the timeskip, he is revealed to be an alligator centaur. His lower body consists of four alligator legs and a tail. It is unknown as to how, or why he changed. He also added a black jacket with fur-rimmed gloves, fitting for the cold nature of Punk Hazard. Personality From his short appearance, he seems to be rather arrogant, as he claimed an island as under his protection, and addressed himself "Brownbeard-sama", "sama" being an honorific of something like "lord" or "master". He also seems to be against Whitebeard, as he attacked an island that was once under his protection upon the great pirate's demise. He also proudly showed off his bounty in an attempt to intimidate his opponents, despite it being lower than the New World average of 100,000,000, as well as being worth less than one-third of said opponent's bounty. Although he thinks himself as powerful, he is shown to know when his opponent out-classes him; he became terrified when he realized that he was fighting someone who has a bounty of 400,000,000. Like many other characters, Brownbeard has his own unique laugh, which is "Uohhohho". History Post-War Arc He is first seen with his crew, terrorizing Foodvalten, an island formerly protected by Whitebeard. He has one of his men slash apart Whitebeard's flag when the islanders try to point it out to him as a warning, and declares that the island is now under his protection. However, not too long after making his claim, Brownbeard ended up encountering the Hawkins Pirates. Basil Hawkins casually angered Brownbeard by asking what his name was. Brownbeard then starts ranting proudly about his bounty and glory. Hawkins proceeds to say that Brownbeard's name sounds ridiculous and then, as Hawkins draws his sword and prepares to fight, states that "he sees the shadow of death upon him". Timeskip During the timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates took over most of the territories formerly held by Whitebeard. It is unknown what happened to Brownbeard and his control over Foodvalten since that island was formerly under Whitebeard's control too. Punk Hazard Arc He is later seen on Punk Hazard as the "boss" of the centaurs and he is shown as an alligator centaur. When Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin are traveling to the frozen side of the island by boat, Brownbeard and his fellow centaurs intercepted them because he assumed Zoro was the samurai that has been cutting down his comrades. Once the boat is capsized by a bazooka shot into the water, Brownbeard ordered his fellow centaurs to finish off the Straw Hats. They are then stopped by Brook, which gives Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin enough time to escape the lake. Once Brownbeard recognizes Luffy, he becomes terrified. After his group is defeated, the Straw Hats force him to transport them to Vegapunk's former research facility. On the way, Luffy asks him where the rest of his crew is, but Brownbeard refuses to talk. They soon arrive at the scene where Law and Smoker had just been fighting. Major Battles * Brownbeard vs. Basil Hawkins (unseen) * Brownbeard and Centaur Patrol Unit vs. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin and Brook (unseen) Trivia * It is unknown if "Brownbeard" is a real name or an epithet. However, he seems to only use "Brownbeard" to refer to himself. * His braided beard is reminiscent of that of the real life pirate Edward Teach. References ca:Barbamarró de:Chahige it:Barbabruna Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists